


An Attitude Built by Experience

by renysen



Series: Your Princess is in Another Castle verse [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renysen/pseuds/renysen
Summary: Maturity is an attitude built by experience. As such, Serena Tsukino struggles with being 15 for the third time after living for many years as Neo Queen Serenity and, as variety is the spice of life, she too would like to have different experiences this time around
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Series: Your Princess is in Another Castle verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672270
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	An Attitude Built by Experience

The cacophony of an alarm clock disturbed the warm sensation of being in bed, the lazy haze of being wrapped around in warmth similar to a cocoon of comfort. She wiggles her way into a sitting position despite her mind still being quite far away from the disjointed recapitulation of yesterday's worries.

Her eyes finally process the room around her after 5 minutes of intense scrutiny. Pink, cream and baby blue filled the room, and details began to color around her in terrifying succession. She wasn't ready for these kinds of things first thing in the morning!

She closed her eyes and rubbed her eyes viciously as she tried to recall if there was any reason for this torture, her eyes fell on her middle school uniform and a growl escaped her lips. How many times was she going to have to repeat middle school?!

Her irritation was so that she did something she would have never considered had she not the life experience of Queenhood and over a thousand years of being responsible for herself and others, she decided not to go to school. Now this decision wasn't world-breaking or anything of the sort but Serena's life had been filled with timetables and duties throughout her whole life, beyond it being wrong and a thing of naughty daydreams to ditch school for a day, she ****needed**** to regain her bearings.

"Mama, can I talk to you for a minute?"

\-----------------------------

Meanwhile, in a nearby parking lot, Darien rushes at three brats that were huddled over an unconscious cat, "Leave that cat alone!" He roared.

The brats ran off grumbling curses and badmouthing him, of course, he ignores them and crouches over the cat. He picks the black feline up, cradling her in his arms. She, because the cat is female, is breathing slowly and though a little ruffed up, she seems fine. He wonders for half a second over whether he can afford to take her to the vet before cursing under his breath and hurrying to the nearest vet.

"I can't quite tell what's the problem with her. Other than seeming faint and weakened, she's perfectly fine health-wise." The vet pronounces, "You will have to pay for the sedative and the injuries she caused the staff while trying to hold her still, though. Bring her back next week so we can neuter her and give her the vaccines she needs."

Darien reluctantly pays the fee and takes the drugged cat, in his newly acquired carrier, back home. Lots of good it did him to pick up a stray. Thank goodness he had decided to let the vet removed the band-aid, the moment he had, the little furry menace began jumping around scratching and biting everyone around her like it was a fight for survival. Since the room was sealed, it took few minutes for three people to pin her down long enough to give her a sedative, though it was a surprising feat for such a small cat to take on three grown men, that didn't make it any easier on his wallet.

Either way, he would have to keep her until she had all her shots before he could take her to a shelter. He could afford to take care of her for a couple of days, -given she didn't attack him,- but he wasn't fond of the idea of a cat using his furniture as a scratching post, or cleaning up its poop or pee, especially when he had to study for his university classes and deal with whatever things randomly appeared in his house. The jewels had been incredibly useful to pay for his studies and lifestyle, but regardless...

With all his issues, how exactly was he supposed to get a girlfriend?

He stares at the sleeping cat and then at the clock. He had two hours before the cat regained consciousness, which gave him enough time to go to his Physiology class and come back in time to feed the critter. He grabs his books and heads out, hopefully, in three days he could return to his usual life.

\------------------------------

The doorbell of the Tsukino household rings with its usual timber as Serena's good friend, Molly, brought over the course work that they had done today in class. Ukiko Tsukino is the one who answers the door, "Oh, hello, Molly! How are you? How's your mother?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Tsukino. My mom's busy with the business as usual. Is Serena home?" She asked, not particularly worried about her blond friend.

Ukiko's face twisted in a mix of concern, confusion, and frustration, "Yes, she is. I don't know what that girl is thinking. Out of nowhere, she decides this morning that she's going to be more serious about her studies and thus she _has_ to stay home so that she can sort everything out. Have you any idea what going through her mind?"

Molly smiled sheepishly, "Not a clue, ma'am, but if you like I can ask her."

"Oh, of course!" She exclaimed stepping back to allow Molly in, "Come in."

Molly made her way up and knocked on Serena's door. "Serena, it's me. Molly."

"Come in!" Entering, Serena was at her desk. She had textbooks open and her notebook was filled with real summaries and diagrams. There were still doodles at the sides of the pages, but these seemed to be less caricature-like than usual, they actually looked a little like graphs, math formulas and random words.

"Serena, what is all this?"

The blond girl stretched in her seat before turning her chair around to face Molly, "Nothing much, just working on some stuff." Her voice slurred slightly at the words as if unused to them, but Molly could see no difference from her normal word-usage and let it go.

"Your mom seems pretty worried, you know. She thinks that you've been swapped with a changeling." Molly teased. Serena looks sheepish and mutters softly, "She would, wouldn't she?"

"Seriously, Serena, what are you up to?" Molly asks. Serena had this expression of pure contemplation that was foreign of her friend's face, "I... I want to go to college, Molly." Her voice is soft and very near scared but there is this breathlessness to it that leaves Molly feeling like the world had been pulled the rug from under her feet.

"What?"

Serena seems to take this as an incentive to continue talking, "I always thought that being a housewife would be more than enough for me, to be like my mom and stay home to take care of my kids." She bit her thumb's nail before grabbing her pencil to twirl it between her fingers.

"Don't get me wrong, I still think that it's probably the best I could do. I'm not very smart, or popular, or even beautiful. I'd make a wonderful housekeeper if anything, but in a few years, what if I'm forced to work because the economy changes? Then what would I be good at? Would I be able to take care of my family if it depended on me to bring home food?" Molly half expects Serena to start crying by this point, but she isn't. She is upset -of course, she is-, her lips curl in a pout but her eyes are focused and sharp as if resigned to push past it.

When had Serena begun to think like this? "I'm glad you're finally thinking of your future, Serena, but what made you this prospective?"

Serena stares at her friend straight in her eyes, "I am capable of my own moments of introversion, Molly." Signs of a more familiar Serena showing up to Molly's relief as the blond's cheeks begin to color in irritation and her pout becomes more pronounced, eyebrows meeting in displeasure.

Molly laughs the tension from her body before turning to her friend, "I didn't mean it like that, Serena, but let's change topics! This one is too serious for my liking." Serena's bright smile and the easy company is exactly what Molly had been looking forward to all day and is only too pleased when the conversation returns to the normality she is used to.

Molly leaves after promising to let her know when they would have their next sleep-over/study session again. Serena walks her to the door and gives her a long hug before they part ways, and though it feels almost sad, it was warm and loving enough for her to leave with a good conscience.

Hopefully, Serena would be feeling better tomorrow.

\--------------------------

Leaning back in her chair, Serena congratulates herself on a job well done.

It feels bittersweet to be so pleased about misleading her current best friend into thinking she had a life-changing epiphany, but it was the best cover story she had for now.

Her mind begins racing with every step she recalls the many memories she shares with Molly. It had been sad to part ways in high school, but being close to Serena had put her in many dangerous situations.

Humming a little to herself, she begins sketching a moon-powered tool that would protect Molly. It had to be something that could blend in with everyday wear...


End file.
